Project Summary/Abstract ? Career Enhancement Program The development of talented junior faculty into future leaders in their respective fields is a key goal of essential all successful research organizations. The Fred Hutch Lung SPORE Career Enhancement Program (CEP) will aspire to identify and nurture the careers of promising junior investigators and senior faculty interested in re- focusing their programs on lung cancer translational research. This will be accomplished through a calculated solicitation process to identify all talented junior investigators at the post-doctoral fellow level (must be in last year of training) and junior faculty level. We will also solicit applications from senior investigators who wish to re-focus their research programs on translational lung cancer research. A thorough review process will be performed by a highly accomplished panel of senior leaders at our Center who comprise the CEP Committee. In conjunction with the Executive Committee (EC), final award decisions will be made. The CEP Committee will closely monitor the progress of CEP Awardees throughout the duration of the award. The EC and CEP Committee will ensure that the awardees become immersed within the Lung SPORE and benefit the research expertise and available core resources. Self-assessments will be made by the Committee such that the effectiveness of the program can be carefully monitored and necessary adjustments made. Ongoing efforts at our Center will be leveraged to promote an environment of inclusion in which gender and ethnic diversity is promoted within the Lung SPORE.